


In which Tony is a dick

by Seeing_Scarlet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeing_Scarlet/pseuds/Seeing_Scarlet
Summary: Tony figures something out, shenanigans ensue.





	In which Tony is a dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on this site, so... hope u like it!

Steve stepped out of the elevator, and immediately heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, followed by Rhodey loudly yelling, "Shit!"

Steve ran toward the source of the noise, and found Wanda levitating Rhodey, who was completely immobilized. Tony was sitting in the corner, laughing like a maniac with Bucky seated next to him, subtly flipping Tony the bird.  
"Can somebody please explain what's going on here?" Steve sighed.  
"Tony figured out a way to make Rhodey's leg braces RC. He's been running into walls all morning," grumbled Bucky. "Next he'll probably go for my arm."  
It was at that moment that Steve noticed the remote in Tony's hands. Steve groaned and walked off, head in his hands.

As soon as Steve left, Wanda dropped Rhodey. Tony moved a few sticks on his controller, and Rhodey started doing an Irish step dance. Tony laughed hysterically for a few minutes,then stopped abruptly. He aimed his controller at Bucky, who then proceeded to slap himself in the face... with his metal arm.

**Author's Note:**

> So... basically, the team didn't break up after Civil War, and they still live in the tower. You got that? Okay, good.


End file.
